Loose
by B.A. tha Sackboy
Summary: The world was cruel. People were unfair. That's all that roamed in Annie's eyes, and seemed to reflect on everyone else. However, Eren comes over to help her realize something: You don't always have to build walls to protect what's inside. [Annie wakes up.] [Some twists along with spoilers] [Squad Levi lives]
1. Coincidence

**ATTENTION.**

**(A/N): Hey guys. Thanks for coming to check this out! Just a few hit ups:**

**The Colossal and Armored Titans are just experiments gone wrong. I still plan on doing something with Reiner and Berthold though… ;) **

**Squad Levi lives.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN.**

**So there you have it. Now…continue on!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Coincidence.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks or even months later…<strong>

* * *

><p>It was dark…<p>

The crystal she was in made sure of that…and it's not like it would get any better. Her fit catacomb helped her live. For now. It wasn't built to keep her in for eternity. Besides, she doubted the Scouts or Military Police would let her live that long. They'd find something later in technology that would shatter her, and then…it'd all be over…

The chaos she has stricken would be unforgiven. She tore down buildings. Killed people. Fired up people to fill them more with hatred. She could just imagine Mikasa and Eren right now…just grudging over her…Annie knew the wall's society would take the wrong idea and spot her as an enemy anyway. There were cold witnesses. The squad she failed to kill would surely want her dead if she were to be free, along with everyone else wanting revenge.

Even though it wasn't her fault.

She had to admit, she was forced to do it herself. Literally. It was the only way to get back home. Back home to her family and friends…even the society there. When she left, they weren't that friendly, but she liked it nonetheless. There was no fear there. People were a bit smarter. People were more…free. And now….

They were identified as scum to the human race.

Why was the human race so quick to judge without investigation? They knew nothing on her village. They never knew her village never at all intended to be against humanity. Humanity came up with that idea. Humanity never knew there were still experiments running on Titan Shifters along with Titans.

They never knew that one experiment could actually control how a shifter _thinks_. And of course normal Titans. Just so much they never knew…

That one experiment wasn't meant to cause damage to their own race. In fact…it actually was. All created from a human (Maybe) himself. Annie couldn't quite remember his name, but she knew he was the cause of the destruction. _He _was the cause of the hatred. The Titan Shifters were just lab pets, revoltingly being framed. They then had no choice but to attack humans. Humans do nothing but provoke.

The sad fact followed Annie all the way here. Humanity never knew she was framed (By a bit maybe). They never knew she wasn't in control of herself. They never knew she was experimented on _only once _to what it's called "Help" her achieve her goal. It was all just a test. In fact…

She wasn't keen on getting Eren in the beginning.

That was all she could remember. Now the memory was a bit lagged. She….couldn't remember whom she fought clearly in her Titan form. Did she…try to escape over the wall? Did she kill a lot of soldiers…? Questions rammed at her head. She couldn't find the answer anymore, that was the problem. There was too much focus and power from the crystal used before; it affected her memory _that much._

Now almost all she did know was she was being used. While in her Titan form, she was in control, but at the same time she wasn't. It was like…something else thought for her. _It wasn't Annie_. She began to notice that after (or was it…before?) graduation. Before or after graduation she was injected with a shot that would "Help" her on her mission. Something that hurt, something she couldn't remember. It was on the doctor check up day. Or was it someone from her village her society sent secretly to meet her for an update on her mission…? The face was dark…and insane…

Her head pounded in agony, causing her eye brows to frown together. It was all so frustrating…since when did amnesia happen? What was her plan to do now? When she does break, people would kill her for sure. This was all so fast…all because of her life in early years. She remembered writing every single detail of the drama in a little journal her dad gave her she kept in her room. She even brang it all the way to the walls (Homesick). If only that little journal was written in her head…she would've known what to do.

_It was all because of that __**scientist…**_

Suddenly, the thick blue cold crystal led on a big crack, causing her to frown more. All of the focus directed in her head started to spark into the crystal. Now there was no doubt she was gonna turn back now. She needed to know. She needed to know. She needed to know…

Her lungs deflated as if she hasn't done so in a while, and the exhale caused another crack. Almost there…just one more. She wasn't sure if it were the right doing, but risks had to be taken. She learned so from her father, and the hard way here.

With one final twitch coming from the nose, another sheer crack from the ice crystal could be heard, and the rigged pieces fell to the ground with a huge shatter. All of the crystal surrounding her was gone. Her body was now…out and free. The shards lay around her as she stayed there on her hands and knees, finally out of the crystal.

The first thing she realized was her muscles were weak. They could barely stand her up. It felt as if she were to hold any longer, _she _would be the one to shatter. Her breathing came out ragged; she was in desperate need of air. While she was regaining energy, she moved her glance from the ground up to her surroundings.

Her neutral gaze fell upon 5 people. Those 5 people didn't look like Military Police. They looked…around Scout Legion. It _was _Scout Legion. In fact, she surprisingly came to remember **the squad **as they stared back with surprised faces. They were all in underground. So precautions _were _taken. All of this happened in less than 5 seconds, and then action snapped Annie's way.

All 4 squad soldiers were around her now with disgusted infuriation rotating on their faces. They had their swords out and pointed directly at her. She still had space. The ginger haired female was the first to speak:

"Don't move an inch! Or else your head will go flying!" her loud voice rang. Annie calmly stayed there, not changing her face once. She was used to being yelled at. Especially with threats. And…she predicted this would happen when she'd shatter out her crystal. Either way, she'd die anyway.

She continued staring at the madness on their faces. She didn't blame them at all. She'd seen worse before, and wasn't surprised on their reaction. What she was really surprised at was the youngest of the squad who didn't move nor have any trace of anger on his face. He didn't have his sword pointed anywhere near her at all.

Eren.

Annie observed more of his face. Why wasn't he angry? She saw _none_. Not even a trace of suspicion (Well…maybe 20%). All she could read on his face was mostly surprise, confusion, and…worry…? What? Why would that be there? That wasn't the Eren she remembered. Though, the Eren she remembered didn't have a knack for hurting people either.

He continued to stare at her for a few moments, and then slowly took a step towards her, "A…Annie…?"

"Don't get close to her, Eren! We don't know what she'll do!" the male blonde fired and inched his sword closer to her face. Eren immediately stopped moving, and cast him an unsure glance. "Right now, all you can do is tell the superiors!"

For only a few seconds the frown was still there on Eren's face, and casted it back to Annie. She looked right back up at him, showing no fear. Their gazes stayed locked on each other before Eren's face suddenly stifled to surprise, and he let in a short gasp.

After that…Annie didn't know. According to as she felt…her body collapsed, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>8 hours.<strong>

The pain and realization came flowing in like a memory. For hours she stayed on end, lying there wondering what to do with her life. However, that was all cut short. Life only said to her it was harsh, so she'd have to stay on her own end. Build her own walls. People always tend to hurt you, so they tend to be natural enemies. That's pretty much all she got.

And then humans came in the picture.

Humanity never came with a polite asking. They stepped right up to the doorstep with only one thought in mind: Demand. They demanded "peace". They demanded "respect". They demanded _answers_. Answers that would soon lead the frail to nowhere, only to have to start in the beginning and try out another idea that might work the second try.

They seemed so misleading, most of the time denying the truth and always claiming "There's no time". They couldn't be blamed though. They were pushed to the breaking point. Pity was to be cast among them, and they'd become stronger their way. Annie didn't really have a liking to them because of that, and they're an important reason for how this all started.

Yet she was intrigued by them.

She came to learn not all of them were pathetic and filled with pride. Few of them question the world itself. Those few refreshed her with her feelings she'd never dare to show into consideration. Were they really that bad? No. Not really. One of them came to boldly state that with purpose. That one boy named Eren.

Though she _really _didn't like him at first, (he was a hard person to warm up to in the beginning) but later she came to realize how he became that way. She also came to realize he wasn't all just about anger. He had a little caring to his personality. Yet, what seemed to ultimately take over him was emotion.

Eren on the other hand didn't…well…know how to respond to Annie. He knew little about her. She always seemed lazy, slacking off and everything, even though she was a ferocious beast when it came to hand to hand combat. She **stomped **all the trainees, even the so called strongest ones. Eren also noted there were times when she was alive. The times he greatly admired her the most. Annie knew all of this based on how he was in her eyes, and when he said it to her himself. He was so predictable. Sorta.

After having her senses flow back into her, she came to notice she wasn't on stable cold ground anymore. Soft (what it felt like) cotton smudged against her skin, and she was in a laying position. It felt so long since she's been comfortable. Even though those moments were precious, she had to cut them short, and attend to aggravating reality.

Without a second questioning thought, her eyes blinked open. On her was a soft white blanket, and above her was a vanilla wall. She was in a bed in a secure looking room. Light shined through the window not so far away. Where was she now? Definitely not underground. Underground made it seem like you'd never see broad daylight any day.

She sat up with hesitation and slight struggle. As she did, a sudden surge of pain drowned in her arms, thighs, and abdomen. She stifled a silent gasp and looked down at the pained places. There were white wrapped bandages where some of her veins were. She immediately got the idea.

They put shots in her while she was asleep.

However, before she could even get to them, an abrupt yet small voice stopped her, "Wait! D-don't move, Annie!"

Annie looked up to the far corner to see a previous former friend: Armin. He wasn't in his Scout attire surprisingly; he instead was in a comfortable one. His hand was raised, motioning her to stay. Even though her memory was a bit lagged, she remembered… he was somewhat of a traitor. Call it eye for an eye, she was still a bit shocked he wouldn't (she thought) mind her death. What was she to him again…?

Of course she didn't have the time, and the door opened abruptly. In came the 2 people she also recognized. In all, she saw they were the common trio. The trio most people noted on and on about.

Eren. Mikasa. Armin.

Surprise. Anger. Surprise.

She herself didn't show surprise, even though her blackening out after leaving the crystal was uncalled for. Eren and Armin looked like they were trying to be bold, but couldn't, and acted as if they hadn't seen her in years. Mikasa on the other hand would only show emotion when it came to special things she knew, or most of all: Eren. So this time, she looked as if she had to face the most aggravating problem yet.

She quickly stepped up front both of them and put her arms out, blocking their paths, "Don't even get _near _her," she snarled. "We don't know what she'll do. For now, we'll just have to wait for our superiors to finish talking with the building next door."

"Mikasa…" Eren murmured as if it were a slight warning. Down in Mikasa's hand was a knife, curled and arched at Annie. If she moved, she knew Mikasa wouldn't hesitate to throw and possibly kill her. Annie knew her. Mikasa would kill anything that threatened Eren, or got in her way if he were in danger. It didn't matter who it was.

Throughout all the days of the cadets, Mikasa was always noted to be by Eren's side. She never left him throughout the day, only if she had to. Annie saw Eren would be annoyed by her, but he still stuck to her side when she was in trouble. The rest…she didn't know in particular. Mikasa would always stay with Eren. Always. It was even theorized by Annie Mikasa was the reason why Eren couldn't make his own choices. Mikasa made sure anybody who seemed suspicious in her eyes would never get close to Eren. Ever. Sometimes.

That's when Annie stepped into the picture.

Ever since she met him, and kept meeting him since he was persistent, Mikasa's rivalry smudged in. Annie at first didn't know why, and then thought on Mikasa's feelings for Eren. Then it all started to connect like a puzzle. Mikasa sensed a problem. A problem that would affect her own relationship with Eren. Annie knew she was desperate to keep it. When she didn't stop beating Eren to a pulp numerous times, Mikasa started sending dangerous glares, told her to calm down, and even threats later when Annie just ignored her. Once Eren figured that out, he stepped in himself and went defensive for Annie.

After that…Annie could tell Mikasa was sent into a rage. She made snide comments; glares didn't stop time to time, and avoided her whenever she had the chance to. Out of all this, Annie responded fire with fire, and it continued on. It was already known nothing could stop it. Annie had a hard time holding back, and Mikasa would always be like glue to Eren. Nothing changed.

After a few more 10 minutes passed of continuous staring and soft speaking (They didn't speak to Annie of course. They weren't allowed to), other few people entered the room. The squad she failed to kill, the captain Levi, the Commander, and the creepy captain Hanji. They all didn't seem so enthusiastic, only Hanji of course. The happy captain pushed passed the angry squad and was the only one closest to Annie. She was next to her bedside actually.

"So Annie…how does your body feel now? Feel dizzy? Hungry? Weak? Prompted to do something?" She asked with an observing suspicious smile.

Silence. Annie didn't have a voice. Well…she just didn't want to answer. Especially to the people who aided in her capture. Now the captain was acting all curiously happy? It wasn't strange. It was just not…provoking. Her closeness was provoking though. Annie never saw if Hanji had anything in her hands. Without saying a word, Annie scooted to the right, away from the eager scientist.

"Knew she wouldn't communicate…come on, captain. Use force to get answers out of her," she heard the soldier Auruo say in his arrogant voice.

"No, no. Questions later," Hanji waved away. "She's not even able to do much, remember?" so that was the reason she found it hard to sit up. Annie proved right. Now…could she even walk? Or even stand up? Her thighs were in pain. However, maybe it'd be better to just crawl along than be carried.

Now she was awake, she wanted to know why she wasn't in her Military Police uniform. Instead, she was in a white gown, and was barefoot. She felt a bit cold rather than warm and small cramp like pains were still curling. Maybe they didn't do just shots. What if they did surgery? What if they took something out of her…?

She then couldn't help herself, and decided to speak, "…what did you do to me…?" her voice came out tired and small and almost cracked a little. Her former comrades stared as if she were a baby who spoke their first word.

Levi narrowed his eyes, "That doesn't matter. What matters now is that you comply, which you _will_."

Annie then went back to silence and stared at them with her half lidded eyes. That was nowhere near assuring. That just made her more suspicious and hinted even more to surgical procedure. What if they did something permanent to her? Like never being able to shift again?

But…how could they permanently do that? The only way to stop a shifter from shifting was to weaken them, if not, kill them. So maybe that's what they did. Weaken her. It sure felt like it. Her legs were resisting to her, but she could still move them a bit. Maybe she _could _walk then.

"Annie Leonhardt."

A deep voice said her name and she came back to attention. She looked over to the commander, who was now in front of Levi and the others. "You're currently under our watch, and will be staying with us for the time being. You're cut out of Military Police. You're Scout Legion now. All the Intel you know _will _be for a fact _shared _with us."

"You're still under suspicion, and will be taken to HQ for living arrangements. You'll be under Hanji's watch because Levi already has one shifter to take care of. I'd consider you lucky, even though some of us still label you a traitor. That locked journal we found saved your life."

"Now we know more information than before!" Hanji cut in.

Everything in the room went silent again. Annie's eyes widened a couple centimeters. Her journal…? They found her locked journal? And managed to open it…? That journal was the only thing she could rely on with her feelings, and had almost less than half the information on her younger years outside the walls. She wasn't supposed to tell, even though that journal was the biggest risk of her life, she took it with her to the walls anyway. She couldn't help her young self. She was around 9 or 10 when she had to make the choice of her mission. Or was she forced to...?

She remembered then, later on, things changed. The climate went from smart to all out prideful, arrogant, and stupid. The people she was around with just didn't _get it_. She decided not to argue with them, knowing it'd be futile because they had too many questions. She grew over the years coming to be more…into herself. She sometimes had hard times making difficult choices, and with that mixed in with her father's expectations, it all got to her head.

Next thing you know, she was having a hard time with her own thoughts. Despite not looking it, Annie had some questioning herself. Questions about her own feelings (Not that she felt romantic with anyone or anything). She was sad, mad, and bored most of the time she was in the walls. The people there nearly got her off track with their minds, but she still wanted to stick to her goal. She was **homesick**. She wanted to be near people she could trust again. Annie could find _no one._

After her check up with "_That Scientist" _before graduation she confirmed that. After that injection to "help" her….she sometimes didn't feel herself anymore. A lot of the time she felt lonely, but also having not to think clearly. It was like…it was almost like she was high on something. Something long-term. Why…? Annie just couldn't figure out why. She wanted answers from her honest father, but she was here.

She was stuck here, with loss of memory, all by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Next 2 weeks<strong>

It's been 2 weeks since Annie woke up.

Since the hospital, things of course didn't get easier. Just to make her feel weirder, she was intoxicated with more shots to make her weaker and unable to shift. At some times, she couldn't even defend herself when hateful Scouts came by and just wanted to give a punch or two. Guns moved wherever she moved, along with swords. Annie knew just in mind, she was going to be forced to do a lot of things.

She had her sentencing on just the second day, and the decisions were still wavering. The Chief barely let her go thanks to the small info she could provide and all. He also demanded she tell more if or when she does remember.

After her encasing in the crystal, Erwin proposed for her to tell info to help humanity, along with helping Eren with his Titan, and more outside the walls. People were so hateful during that case. They tried to use any excuse they had to get her _destroyed_. However, she agreed she had the power to help humanity, but they never caught she would. The Chief assigned her to also work a bit of community service, and to have top security. She had a captain at her heels, and soldiers who hated her to the bone at her feet.

Lucky for her, she wouldn't be living in the city where the source of negativity came from. She had to live away from it like Eren. The only difference was it wasn't that big like his castle. It was like HQ, just different by the slightest. When she got there, she was assigned the farthest room in the building. The soldiers didn't know if she'd transform in her sleep or not, which she couldn't and she wouldn't

The soldiers tried their best to treat her like crap, and sometimes even attacked her when they thought she wasn't listening. Lucky again for her, she still knew her moves and brought them down without a sweat, no matter what level they were. If they provoked her over something worthless, she was always allowed to strike back. That was one of the parts of the deal she made with her captain. The soldiers then left her alone more, and she scared the emotional ones shitless. That worked well according to Annie.

What also felt a bit well for her was she wasn't allowed to just join up with her peers anymore for sometime, or maybe ever. Communication was almost completely shut off. Annie was a bit happy, knowing she was a loner and all.

However, when her former cadet friends heard of that after her case, they were a bit disappointed. Especially Eren. Yes, Eren. She saw the bold disappointment on his face when she left him, still wanting answers. She didn't feel the real need to pity him.

She didn't pity childish behavior.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning with Scout Legion. <strong>

Annie lay on her bed, staring up at the wooden ceiling. It was morning, and she was the first to wake as always. Waking early became a habit ever since training with her father and the cadets. She was thinking about the decision to leave her room or not. She _was _far from the soldiers, so she could escape at anytime. But at the same time, she didn't want to be yelled at again. Oh well.

Chances always had to be taken.

She stopped her stressful thinking and got off her bed, continuing her new routine. The new clothes didn't differ much from her original. Perhaps they were a bit more loose, thank goodness. She walked out her room and down the hallway to the kitchen. She didn't feel like eating much, maybe a good apple would help her.

She entered the kitchen to silence, and took 3 apples from the storage room. Her favorites were green. She shoved 2 in her pockets, and started to head back to her room.

"Up already as always…" a male annoyed voice spoke, causing Annie to stop. She wasn't surprised by much, she knew this was one to persist.

"What do you need, Kird…?" her monotone voice whispered.

"Captain told us we're going to the other Head quarters to sort out the next mission and to let them borrow a few things. So get ready…you got some hours…sassy…" with that being said, he left back to his room as fast as he came. Annie just stared as he left. It was unexpected he didn't send out a threat like he always did, but….oh well. One less stupid person to worry about.

She considered almost all the Scouts to be stupid. She knew it'd be hard for them to understand, no matter how hard she tried to reason. So she let them hate, and they hated her even more when she ignored their petty threats. She disliked being around a hateful environment. It could change her character again. But once again, lucky for her, she was able to brush it off. None of her past was in their words, so there was nothing to get mad about.

Not all the soldiers were so hateful though. There were 2 neutral happy members in her new squad whom didn't seem to care about her past for now. They weren't extremely enthusiastic like children. They were somewhere edged between them. One was male and the other female.

Dune and Kirie.

They were pretty much the only ones to help keep it happy around the place. They'd ask Annie a few questions, and sometimes would even ask to join in a short game or fun conversation. Annie rarely answered yes. That was only a total of 2 times out of those weeks. She just didn't want to do the work captain Hanji assigned to her, so she'd follow the 2 soldiers around for a while whenever she had the chance to ditch the eager captain.

Other than that, things got back to order as always. Hanji continued planning experiments with Annie by her side, soldiers were just so dislikable, and they had to stay reclusive as always. Nothing new.

When she was finished, she followed out to the outside of the house and decided not to just wait for the rest of her squad on her horse. Instead, she did what she usually did now.

Climb up the building, and sit on the roof.

Usually she'd just wait there until Hanji or the others would distinctly call her down. She didn't mind their angry voices, and obliged.

Besides, she had all the time (Maybe) to prepare before she'd encounter the people she was assigned to meet.

* * *

><p><strong>B.A. tha Sackboy here.<strong>

**Lemme know about your thoughts on the story. I know there's some twists up, and maybe a couple things you don't like, but overall it's different from the original story line. It'll be hard to line up close to it. Like…really hard.**

**I know I need critiquing, so feel free on that. As long as you're friendly.**

**I just wanted to keep the squad alive because….that's just me. So…ya.**

_**Keep on reading… :3**_


	2. First Visit

**(A/N): Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update faster, though, it depends on whether I'm restricted from computers most of the time. Yea that's right. I'm restricted. A lot. :I**

**Amisa the writer****: Glad you took it interesting and put it in your community. I was so happy I got this in one :)**

**Cyborg****: Thanks for reviewing. Petra's also my favorite out of the squad. :P**

**EmmyTheDerp****: That's all that I'm hoping for. :)**

**ATTENTION:**

**MANGA SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER 50 IN MANGA**

**Chapter 2: First visit.**

* * *

><p>Before time could bark twice, Annie was already prepared.<p>

Well…technically she wasn't because her 3DMG was taken away due to security purposes. But other than that, she was ready to come face to face with the people who aided in her capture, and possibly hated her the most out of all the soldiers she met. They couldn't hurt her, only if she refused important orders.

The day came off with a normal start surprisingly and the trip was coming by…not so negatively. Soldiers started to lay off more on the names, but didn't let down their strict angry demeanor. It was like every time they spoke, orders would deepen. Annie of course didn't seem to care, and continued on with cooperation. After that, soldiers lay off, knowing it wouldn't affect Annie.

When they first started their journey, Hanji started explaining what would happen. The squad was supposed to go there for mission preparations and other things, so they'd have to visit for a few more days, much to Annie's dismay. For Hanji, this was a great start, and she was ready to proceed.

When they were to enter the building, Annie was supposed to be assigned away from the soldiers, and was to make minimal to no communication with the squad living there as possible. Knowing Levi, he'd probably set it to none. That didn't displeasure Annie at all. She came to very much like it.

The horses came to a slow stop in front of the old head quarters. It was surprisingly clean. The windows were wiped and shiny, and the front lawn was pretty much weed less. Even the horse stalls didn't look muddy with a lot of hay. The owner here must be very serious.

Hanji was the first to get off her horse, "Alright, we're here. Remember, don't get into arguments." She added, "And Annie, stay _right _by my side." 2 male soldiers from her squad stayed at her sides with bored looks as if this were normal.

Hanji led the way, and Annie followed. The doors were opened and the squad descended, looking up and down for the owners of the castle. "Are they not here…" came a murmur from Kird's mouth. They continued on to the what it seemed like center room of the building. There was a round staircase of stairs and a hallway that descended to the right of it. Railings accompanied it instead of walls.

"Looks like they're outside cleaning or something," Dune trailed off as he set down a vase.

"No way…he said he was here…" Hanji clarified with a finger to her chin. Annie moved her eyes around the room, and right behind her captain, back to back. Who knew what the squad was doing. Probably preparing themselves for only _her_. There were obvious big hints. Nobody but those kinds of people would think of an entrance like this.

"Ah…there you are." All her squad turned forward to where Hanji was turning to except for Annie.

"Sorry. We were just making some…preparations before planning," she heard Auruo comment with a tint of arrogance in his voice.

"Hanji didn't show a trace of anger, "That's fine. As long as we have similar plans, we'll get along just fine. So…ready to get started?"

An abrupt strict voice cut in, "Where's that _Female Titan_….?" This time, it was the female of the group, Petra, to stand up and get to the point. Kird crossed his arms and frowned, but didn't say anything. It wasn't his place to say her condition.

"Eh…not to get so excited. She's right behind me. You didn't notice her? Is she that tiny…? Looks like I've got to do another rerun check when we get back. Wouldn't that be fun…?" Hanji speculated. Annie frowned. How dare she. She was _just _tortured the other day with things other than safe. Just like training with her father, she had no breaks, which made it worse. She started to throw up after almost every meal she had. It's been like that since the first day she came to Scout Legion.

"You know the drill, glasses," Levi reminded, sending his usual glare. Hanji gave a nod, and turned to Annie.

"You have to go outside and wait there. Remember, don't talk to anyone." Annie didn't even bother to respond, and started heading outside on her merry way. This was great. Being alone where nobody could hurt her; not that it ever did, it was just annoying. For example, the comment Kird made before she left the doors:

"Have fun, princess."

**Slam.**

Kird and his funny words….though they proved little effect, that never stopped him from trying.

Annie was already outside the back and passed 2 working soldiers. They either didn't care or didn't seem to notice because they didn't give her any type of attention. Well…that was a surprise. No glare today? Nonetheless, it was better than a nickname. She continued on until she spotted a wooden bench, and sat on it, back to the castle. Finally…peace and quiet.

She stared off into the windy plains, blocking the world out for the time being. She was all by herself. It wasn't new. She's been like this for at least 2/3 of her life really. Always treat the world as your enemy…why is that? Other than Humanity wanting to rip their guts out, why is that? What if the world isn't really that mean to you? Or at least some people of it? What if they respected you? There's a thing called manipulation, Annie. You might be a part of it.

She hated that answer. She didn't have to do it. Once she decided it was all too much, her father said she could come home. He promised…and she just couldn't fulfill it. Damn Eren…damn Mikasa…damn almost everyone. She was so close to seeing her family again, but it was cut short. She didn't want to hide anymore, yet found she had to do so again. But damn it…she wasn't that good at lying about important things. That Eren boy immediately caught on. What does he have a lying sensor inside of him or something?

Thanks to him and his partners, it was a bit harder. Now that he's also starting to get a little closer, Mikasa and Armin's aggravational disgust and hate for her was too. Almost everyone still looked at her as if she were a traitor despite her small explanation. Anger like Eren's clouded the real judgment of everyone. Annie wanted to respond with fire, but that would land her even more torture. 2 chopped off legs felt enough for punishment. Sure she might be able to heal, but it still hurt like hell!

She found it interesting how the fact the trio could turn on a past friend so easily. She almost found it funny. They might've known that close 'traitor' friend for years, being positive and great with each other, then when they find out who they really are (Basically more about them), they turn on them and treat them less than trash. They forget all the great memories shared, and just turn stranger, as if they never knew their friend in the first place. It was like they couldn't, no, wouldn't let anyone in after a couple of years at least.

They're almost like me, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>In the castle<strong>

"No. The Female Titan needs to be put on this side of the formation. You trying to get the bitch so escape? Again?" Levi's voice silently rang at one of Annie's squad members. They flinched a bit and looked away. Levi was serious about this. Annie _did _have a huge advantage. She could just transform in the formation whenever they were on open ground, and could just go home. She was fast and **dangerous.**

"Okay, sorry…"

Hanji sighed, "It's alright…we'll just go Levi's way." Levi shot a glare at her, but kept quiet along with the other 2 squads. First plannings for a special someone weren't going so easy. There was a lot going on for a new shifter in the house.

"Yea…hopefully this'll keep her in. Nah…what am I saying? It will," Kird clarified. He sat on a nearby chair next to Eld with crossed arms. That sassed Titan couldn't get her way this time (Not that she ever did).

Auruo also crossed his arms and was leaning on the wall, "…so…how exactly _is _the icy bitch? Is she a sadist murderer like she always showed?" Almost all the squad members turned to him. Well duh…she should be if she killed all those people. Her little explanation didn't really make sense. It was almost unbelievable. Nobody exactly took the truth, and viewed her as a phony.

Kirie was the one to speak up, "Uh…well…we were the ones to cast pain to her, almost like an eye for an eye. She also has that same face mask, making her look solemn. We believe she is even though she's really cooperative. For example, she joins in on our conversations when we ask her to. I think she just does it so she doesn't encounter captain."

"Yea. I'm surprised she talks. She makes me think she's mute. She may look…disturbing and depressed most of the time, but rarely I'd wanna call her…I don't know…nice…?"

Kird slammed his hand on the table, "I call bullshit. You call ignoring and being called 'stupid' nice?"

"Well I guess that happens because you treat her worse than trash most of the time."

"Still bullshit."

Dune rolled his eyes and got back to talking about the formation with the rest of the group, ignoring the passive glare shot at him. Everyone was focused except for the youngest of both squads. He stared out into space for a few moments, blocking out the world. Could this really be true? No…Annie wouldn't be that talkative to other people. Nobody in the world could have Annie's charm. Though you might get a tiny bit close, she always finds a way to push away. It was aggravating.

Eren remembered it wasn't just because of Annie he couldn't get to know about her, it was Mikasa and Armin too. He remembered fully when Annie woke up, Mikasa tried her best to warn him. Her best to encourage him with all her heart to not get close to her.

_It doesn't matter if she's in our ranks. She's still a murderer who can't even make good decision. She showed that when she fought you. She's still a wolf in sheep's clothing, Eren. You actually think that whatever was in that journal full of experiments and personal life of hers could get people to think she didn't know consciously? Or remember? No. It doesn't make sense or add up, we can't trust her. This is probably the worst decision the Scouts have ever made yet. Just stay away from her, Eren. That's all I request. _

After that, Eren couldn't keep his thoughts from running.

Mikasa must've been serious about this humanity thing, or was she just doing this for him again? So overprotective. That didn't mean he didn't care for her well being, no, he cared a whole bunch about her. It was just…she was sometimes confusing for her quiet actions, despite her confession made to him on the battle field that one expedition day when he cried.

He declared he would wrap that scarf he gave to her as much as he needed too after she was done speaking her feelings. He promised. He'd try to be the one to protect her this time, and he did. Before they could be eaten by a Titan, he already had her on his back, then on to a horse, and rode out of there with Mikasa was tightly wrapped around him, possibly worried and fearful. He left with determination on his face. _He _would try to be the one to protect her this time. He kept her confession meaning in his head to remind him, too.

She was almost like Annie, but he knew less about Annie herself. Now she was out, he had this urge to get to know almost everything about her as soon as possible. It was almost like the tension of a dog waiting for the stick to be thrown. The anticipation of a race. The eager waiting to pounce like a cat. He couldn't hold it in. Literally.

Ever since her dangerously pessimistic trial, he'd always ask when he'd see her again. He expressed he only wanted to see her because he had questions. _You got why she did what she did or possibly a glimpse of it, so stop asking, brat_, he'd get from Levi. _Did she lock you with something that made you want to be soul mates or perform some type of Titan mating or what? _He'd say when Eren didn't stop asking.

Eren frowned at that. He wasn't concentrated on something like a girlfriend, and especially not mating. Titans didn't have reproductive organs, silly.

The squad he was in also questioned his relationship with Annie. Why so curious? He'd get from them. Is it something more? He'd get from Mikasa. He also said he was mad, not just curious, but like Mikasa said…it might be something more….he was reluctant to elaborate because his relationship with her was almost confusing on her side. He still questioned her intentions. There had to be something more to her than that journal. Now there was an opportunity to, and his patience was running out.

Ever since she broke out, her inner demeanor didn't change (According to Eren), but the outside of her did. Not by much, but Eren was observant while she was on that hospital bed. After the shots were installed in her, he recognized streaks of her hair got 3-4 tints darker, leaving along streaks of bright highlights. Her eyes were still bored and bright blue, but he noticed something in them as well.

They weren't so…menacing like before. They were instead solemn and sad. That almost shocked him as much as when she broke out. Annie never showed real feeling…her strong demeanor made it look as if she'd never be one to cry. But now she was…it was just…

He had to know.

Now she had a stronger connection to him than before. For goodness sake she was another Titan like him for crying out loud! He had advantages in training more than just hand to hand now. She could tell more about herself and Titans. How great that would be! 2 Titan shifters for humanity! The only problem was: one wanted to know the other, and their patience was running out. Fast.

When nobody was looking, he backed away to the window to look outside. She had to be somewhere…not by far…a blonde highlight caught his eye, and he immediately fixated on it. His pupils dilated and he almost found his jaw to drop. There she was, sitting comfortably on a bench. She had that same solemn look in her eyes as she gazed out to the field, and nobody was near her. She was all alone. This was his opportunity. It was short, but important enough not to miss.

His eyebrows creased, setting a fierce determination in his eyes.

He didn't care for what Mikasa had to say for now.

He wanted to talk to Annie.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie<strong>

Annie didn't move from her position. Her knees were up to her chest, and she was getting bored. Maybe she could go climb a roof or a tree now. She'd get better viewpoint. She risked being beaten for it again. Oh screw it…her laziness prevented her from doing so. She scooted off the bench on to the grass instead. It felt more comfortable anyway.

She started picking at it. It was quiet and relaxing. She cherished it, knowing it wouldn't be long till she had to go back to adversity and planning soon-to-fail experiments with her captain again. Hanji was so eager…what if she lost her sanity while one of the experiments were going on? What if she did something to permanently damage Annie? There were so many bad possibilities, and all she could do was follow them. She had to admit she was a bit scared. Her father wanted her to come home, not here.

What was he going to say when he figured this?

She was unable to reach him for now, or forever. The facts got her eyes watery again. Did she have to leave the family she left forever? No memories? Believe it or not, she's part human too. Not just some monster the world made. She had feelings, but chose not to show them, fearing she'd be hurt once she did. It was like that here. She had to build her own walls like life had said.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her coming her way. Though she had the urge to look, she didn't, thinking it was just some soldier or her captain telling her to leave and ideas she'd plan to torture her later. Don't fight. Do what you father said with that façade.

The footsteps stopped just behind the bench, and she heard their hands grasp on the top. Here they were, ready to criticize. It was nothing new; she'd just ignore like she always did. Now the voice came: Determined and…recognized.

"Long time no see…Annie…"

Poop crackers.

Why the hell was Eren here…?

"I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I saw an opportunity and took it. I've still got questions for you….you're not really making sense…." His voice sounded like he was keeping down bubbling anger. It was fixated right on her. Annie almost rolled her eyes. Why would he think she would answer when he demanded? He wasn't her boss.

"Was this…was this really all a lie? Us…our friends…did you really just toss us out without remorse for one of your goals? Are you really that sadistic and manipulative as they say you are? How can you live with that?"

Annie didn't even twitch.

When he saw she wasn't answering, he trembled a bit, "….answer me!" She frowned. What a kid.

She didn't answer.

Moments went on. Eren was getting angry. His time was being wasted all because she could answer a simple yes or no question. She couldn't even do that. Was she that careless? That weak? No empathy at all? What the hell was her problem? His fists clenched tighter, he was getting impatient.

He growled, "…maybe Armin was right…you still are that disgusting weak traitor." With that being said, he turned and started stalking back to the castle. Damn Annie….he wanted to punch her through the roof. Someone like her had to be stronger than this!

From now on, he'd just follow Armin's smart intuition. Annie really wasn't human. She was a 'traitor', and deserved to be killed perhaps (Armin's idea). All of this factual information from that one lie and her journal was still taking course, and he was still lying along the side of Mikasa, Armin, and Jean. The side that was still suspicious. Maybe he should to just go with the flow.

"Eren Yeager."

He stopped abruptly in his tracks. What he just heard was Annie's voice. Wait….was it really her voice? It sounded almost like….who knows…like she was gonna cry? He turned to face her back. She wasn't looking at him, but her answers were good enough.

She softly continued, "…those times and friends weren't lies. You're a dumbass for thinking such a thing. Honestly, why are you asking for my empathy when you have absolutely none when it comes to brand new things? Why judge quickly? Didn't you hate that when the society did that to you when they figured you were a Titan? I offer you stop acting like the victim all the time. It makes you look weak and stupid how you transfer the disgustingness onto other people whom you believe are 'wrong' when you do the _exact. Same. Thing._"

Eren was almost taken a back, but spoke after a long moment, "…what would you know about me?"

Annie was obviously annoyed, but still sounded emotionless, "I know you're going more with the flow now. I know you're almost always angry, and will think you'll get answers when you simply _ask_. Well tell you what, Eren, I never meant for _all _of this to happen. I never knew about that stupid doctor nor how it'd 'help' me. I just did it. I was young when I chose this decision. You actually think I like killing people? We all have hearts deep down, Eren. Stop thinking the ones who kill don't have reason. Remember, you've killed innocents too."

Silence flowed after her opinionated yet factual words. Annie knew all of this…was he really that obvious? She was a more skilled observer than he thought. That's how she put things, and he felt he couldn't really argue with it, yet he didn't know why. He was obsessed with answers, he didn't mind his being, and continued forward. Now he realized a bit of his mistake. What about his friends and his relationships with them? Mikasa immediately popped in his head. He almost felt torn between the two.

This must've been serious, considering Annie doesn't talk much. He was glad she was honest, but still didn't have much to forgive, and doubted they'd become friends soon or ever. Will she ever be accepted again? Will her notebook change the views of people? She had a huge loss of memory, how were they going to help her?

It was either that, or she was lying, according to his other 2 friends. Eren however was stuck in the middle. He only wanted to know why she did what she did, that was all. He was supposed to feel like his other 2 friends, but couldn't, and decided to brood instead. What was preventing him from lashing out at her like he'd do with any other enemy? Was it her journal of facts? No…he felt this way before and after he figured she was the Female Titan. He noticed how much bothered Mikasa, but Eren's curiosity prevented him from stopping.

After minutes of continuous waiting, he softly spoke again, "So that's how it is…was there more to you than just that journal…?"

Annie chose not to answer. She was giving him the silent treatment again.

Eren frowned. He knew there had to be something more to her. She had more feelings than just being quiet. She had to. Heck, when he tore her out her nape, he remembered _tears_ streaking down her face. That was enough to stop all his rage, upgraded Titan form, and his brooding, all because he's never seen that way. Her 'betrayal' did deeply shaken him, but it wasn't 'intended'. What could possibly make _the Annie Leonhardt _cry? He was desperate to know. This wasn't her.

For the sake of his answers and possibly her being, he was going to do all he could to help her _remember._

He'd probably tell Mikasa and Armin later.

* * *

><p><strong>After the meeting. <strong>

**Annie.**

Hanji sighed once again, "I can't believe you did that Annie. I told you _not to_. Don't talk to the squad when they ask you those type of questions, especially Eren. You're lucky Levi saw you both in time. You only talk to us and higher ups. It's disgusting how I have to repeat myself."

Annie kept her gaze to the ground, unnerved. She gave in to childish action, but she was honest. That was good at least. She responded nothing to her captain.

When Hanji left, Kird decided to speak, "You're really out of your mind aren't you, Princess? Next time, you know she'll punish you harder, and it sure as hell ain't gonna be pretty as you know."

Things were so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Annie gained frowns of disappointment from her squad all around. Sensing there was nothing else to be said, she quietly left the room, ever so ready to go to bed to be solemn and move on some more.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Sorry I couldn't update faster. People of mine seem to take a liking to restricting me from doing so. **

**Fun fact: I don't ship Eremika despite how much I put the two together here. I'm trying to make Eren look like he's torn between the 2, and maybe I'm not doing such a good job. **

**Maybe…just maybe…I could put some ideas of you guys into the story. But that's only if it fits and makes sense.**

**Other than that, hope ya liked it. :)**

_**Keep on reading… :3**_


	3. Service

**(A/N): Welcome. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Service.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The damn shot's feeling still isn't wearing off. In fact, I'm feeling more sleepy than before. I don't know quite why…but…I almost feel like I'm not me right now.<em>

_I want to go home._

_-Annie's journal_

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later<strong>

The next week (3 days later), Annie was ordered do some part of her agreement the chief assigned to her. Since it was part of the deal, she had no objections, and had to. She didn't quite know what she had to do yet, just that it would more than likely be boring.

Another bite from her apple echoed again from the space she confined from her squad mates. She sat at the end of the meeting table while the others sat near the middle, talking amongst themselves. By the tones in their voices, they were delighted she'd leave for the day. Annie was a bit delighted too, finally not being around the scouts. However, she'd highly doubt they'd just let her go.

"Oi, spoiled princess, ya heard the news?" Kird piped from the other end of the table.

Annie didn't even bother looking his way.

"Tch, whatever. We're glad you're leaving anyway."

"Well not _technically…" _Dune trailed. Kirie giggled beside him.

"That's bull. You were with me just a minute ago…."

After that, Annie zoned out from her squad members and looked back to her own agenda:

**Child care.**

**Pet care.**

The hell…?

She looked back at the top to confirm it was hers, and it was. What…but…what? Children? Pets? Things that were alive…? Why would she get this? They knew for sure she wasn't one for communication, so why did they give her something like this? Why not food service? She was good at aiming for fish and deer.

_Not. __**Children.**_

Better yet pets.

Her face showed no emotion, though she was disappointed. She was silent, staring back at the paper with as much emotion as it did to her. Way at the bottom, she noticed her captains hand writing:

_Two of the main jobs people don't choose. Seems perfect for you! You're cooperative as the squad says you are. There won't be much change other than you doing it with other people. You'll have 2 other scouts from the 104__th__ joining you: Connie Springer and Jean Kirstein. They're just there to help and make sure what you're doing is right. Don't forget to take your dosage shot and not get into trouble._

_Don't talk to Eren or his other squadmates once again please._

**-Hanji**

Annie read the note over and over again. Her day just got worse. It was the scout's full intention to get her to feel uncomfortable. She was there to be provoked. But she refused to be some angry person, and would eat it, no words to be said. Besides, she was looking forward to pissing off.

She'll be looking more to that with her former comrades. She had a strong thought they'd be no different from Armin and Mikasa, though…perhaps a bit more….Eren style.

Annie softly sighed and got up from the table, shrugging her cape on. The table glanced over at her, but didn't stop much chatter. They knew other soldiers were out just in case. Also, she took her daily weak shot, right? She won't be able to transform. That's what the whole thing was for.

She was miserable anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Levi<strong>

Back at Levi's headquarters, things were going well. Well… not exactly since the day Eren spoke to Annie. Ever since then, for his punishment, he'd have to take the majority of the chores and not stop till it's over with, no matter what time it was. It was all a hassle for Eren.

As for his squad mates, they were a bit delighted. Because one, they'd have less work, and two, that's what he gets for talking to that Titan. They still had a grudge for only her. Her journal information was now still sinking in, and they found it hard to believe she did all of this just because of one lie and drastic experiment. They were also pretty confused on Eren's relationship with Annie. They got suspicious.

"Neh…that's just what you get. What's gotten into you? Talking to that Titan like that? Little turd…guess we can't trust him when she's around," Auruo commented.

Petra piped in, "…he's right, Eren. We don't know her full intentions. She did try to capture you after all…"

"It isn't going to be much help when she visits again either," Eld speculated. Gunther nodded next to him with a firm look.

"Don't forget we have to help drop her off at that service she owes."

After Petra's soft sigh, everything went quiet in the room again, and Eren continued his soft sweeping. He did feel guilty (He never disobeyed captain's orders), but he had his little rant yesterday, and he wasted some of his breath this morning. His squad and Levi were really getting on to him about this. They didn't care much for what he had to say about Annie, including her little honest feelings she admitted to.

Afterward, Eren stayed himself, but still had this awkward twinge. The troubled twinge that told him he should meet up with Annie again. He was still curious, and he was desperate. Eren was confused a bit, and didn't even know why he wanted to. It was just this…natural feeling.

Steps descended down the staircase, making everyone look back up. Levi had a relaxed look as he fixed his shirt, and looked back at them with a firm look as always.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Annie<strong>

She didn't let her eyes roll any farther than the front door. She was already at the children's place, and was currently waiting for her 'coworkers'. She knew she'd be the first one. She was practically grudging over the childcare, but didn't complain.

She hoped the children weren't that rowdy.

She read the guideline letter on the desk and it stated not much of them were that crazy. What kids would be crazily happy with all this going on? She was curious to see who would and why. This wasn't wall Sina. She wouldn't dislike them for it. It just had to be in good reason like this one boy she knew…

The door opened and she looked up. The scout legion was there, though not exactly the soldiers she expected. There was of course Jean and Connie, along with her other former comrades. Mikasa, Armin, and Levi's squad had all grim faces all focused on only her. Annie did nothing but stare silently in return.

"So," Connie piped, laying some attention back on him, "I'm pretty sure we all got the rules here, considering Annie already read the letter on the desk."

Jean frowned, "Who told gave you permission to go through the front desk?"

Annie was silent.

"Well whatever. We already had some things ruled on, so I think we're ready to leave," said Auruo.

She averted her attention. If they were gonna leave, then leave. She was glad. She didn't want their 'childish' questions anyway. It was war, people were supposed to die; it was _natural_. People fight for their own causes and she fought for hers. But now it looked like what she did was completely unfair in humanity's eyes, despite them doing the same thing (Killing their own people and others) and her breaking the war's rules.

Annie now thought everything was ironic.

Even though Auruo told his squad they'd leave, Eren and his other comrades stayed and chatted for a bit. At some moments, their eyes wandered to her and back. Though they all were, Annie couldn't help but notice this one boy's persistent look on her, almost never leaving. She knew it was Eren.

Before he could stare any longer, Mikasa pulled him back to focus on her. Eren looked as if he snapped out of a confusing trance as he glanced back. "Eren…" she quietly muttered, and her eyes narrowed as if she were angry.

"Why are you staring at her like that…?"

Everyone's eyes were on him.

Eren was lost for words, "I…"

"We're leaving. Let's go," Levi interrupted from the door, and walked out. After a moment, Eren hesitantly followed Mikasa and his squad with Mikasa keeping a suspicious look on him.

Annie would've quirked a brow if she cared. She never did think much on why Eren would be focused on only her in the first place. She doubted it'd be because of confused surprise. Someone like Eren would get over that. He had to be thinking of something else…probably to get her back, she thought. It was pretty predictable with someone like Mikasa always attached to him whenever. She was probably encouraging him to take her decision like she always tried to do.

Despite Annie and her unemotional looking figure, she was obviously annoyed by how Mikasa tried to "hold" Eren back on his own decision. Not that she did it all the time, but it bothered Annie a bit on how she interfered with her spars with Eren, stating she was "too rough". Fighting was one of her favorite things to do, she was creative and playful with it. Nobody would want something fun and creative taken away from them. Another reason why she rivaled with Mikasa.

But it's not like Eren would forgive Annie.

"Oi, Annie, why're you just waiting there? We gotta get ready for the children," said Connie before he turned and went to the other room. Jean followed.

Annie just got up and decided she had no choice but to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Eren and his friends were already on the carriage ride, softly talking amongst each other on the way back. Not much were complaints.

"So…you actually think that childcare will help her…?" asked Sasha. "It otta be worth it. I don't have my partner in crime for the day."

"I highly doubt it," speculated Armin. "By how she showed how she is, there's no gurantee she's still not wanting to give in to stay here. She still might be dangerous. I feel bad for the children…"

"Eh…we'll just figure how she'll deal with kids. Not being rude to the chiefs orders, but why would he have her do something like that…?" Gunther asked.

Auruo and Petra suggested a few ideas, and Eren started to drown out. His eyes stayed on the floor, not focusing on the topic they were on right now. Instead, he wondered about Mikasa's question earlier. Why was he staring….maybe he didn't quite know. Maybe he had a stuck ongoing question that made him focus too hard. Or maybe he just…wanted to stay with her and his friends at the childcare. Who knew?

"Eren." Mikasa's voice once again pulled him back to reality. Eren glanced over at her, then saw around him everyone was staring again.

"…what is it?"

"You little turd. Did you even hear what your friend said?" Auruo inquired.

Eren just blinked, confused. Armin was looking questioning to Eren as well as just a bit disappointed. He had been asked a question…?

Eren took a moment, then thought of something other than the thought he was thinking, "…I just noticed Annie's appearance was different."

"That's all you were staring for?" Mikasa asked. Her intense stare drove him off the tracks. Eren immediately turned his gaze back to the ground, failing to think of a comeback. He may not know Annie that much, but he knows she'd never look like…that.

"That Titan should look solemn. That's what she gets for what she's done," Auruo simplified.

"Though…didn't she explain she was lied to? Or had to and was confused? Or wasn't even conscious while doing all that?"

"That's what she says, and it doesn't make sense," Armin quietly argued.

"We'll just have to see about that," Eren replied. "Don't you remember Titans don't make sense either? And we all know Annie isn't full blown Titan."

"We know there are enemies beyond the walls besides Titans. She may still want to be a part of them…" said Gunther.

"And she won't, or we'll kill her," Levi concluded.

"So much for another ray of hope," Eld commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie<strong>

For the first time she met the kids, they seemed easy to take care of. The kids looked neutrally at her, and some were even scared of her. As for Connie and Jean, they were amazing in their eyes.

There was a total of 15 kids at the care.

After the introductions, Connie spoke again, "Well now you know us, what should we do first?"

"Play a game," a small black haired boy named Michael suggested. He had no shirt. He thought with just shorts he could do anything.

"Sure," Jean accepted, "But you need a shirt first." Michael mumbled, but didn't move from his spot. He wanted to do that later. The kids were whispering to one another about the new sitters. "_Are they really Scout Legion?" "My uncle says they waste taxes." "They don't look as bad as people say they are…."_

"Well don't just keep talking, go get ready," Connie offered. They were all in night clothes. The kids were out the door in less than 5 seconds, leaving behind pieces of paper and food. The soldiers had no idea where they'd got that from.

Jean and Connie turned to Annie. "You know the drill. Don't try anything and be nice. I'll be surprised if you could actually get along with these kids, considering you don't get along with us," Connie commented.

"Let's just do our job," Jean scoffed.

* * *

><p><strong>Levi<strong>

Back at headquarters, everyone decided to spend time with each other that day. They didn't depart; none of them had much to do today except for Eren who had to do more duties. Mikasa went along to help him.

His friends were in the other room discussing about the new expedition coming up in about a month. There'd be different changes. The only part would still have Eren's location not located, while Annie's was. It was a silent precaution, they still were cautious on whoever might want to capture him as well.

"What're you talking about? She won't be able to capture him anymore," Reiner concluded. "Not only because she's stationed by us, but also because her loss of memory. She claims she doesn't remember her home village nor much about the Titans."

"I know that. It just seems irrelevant," commented Gunther. "Could crystal like that do that much?"

"Well she _was _frozen for more than a month. Maybe it froze her memory," speculated Eld.

"We've already sorted that out 2 weeks ago. What we should be focusing on is her honesty as always, and how we're gonna run these experiments _she _plans," Auruo put down.

The front door opened, and Hanji popped her head through, knowing the conversation all along, "It'll work. Besides, I sorted some of them with Annie herself." She smiled and leaned away, "Okay Eren, you're done."

Eren tiredly came into the room, "Finally…." Mikasa came in behind him. "So…what're you guys talking about?"

"Just about the experiments coming up concerning you and Annie…" answered Armin.

"It's not like it's going to be soon. We still have things to work on," Mikasa notified.

Bertoldt sighed, "Not according to Hanji."

Mikasa frowned, confused and disappointed, "We'll just see…"

"This could be an advantage for all of us. Besides….isn't Annie more experienced than Eren?" asked Sasha.

"We think so," Petra replied.

"As long as it benefits us. I sure as hell know there's more to Annie herself _and _Titan wise. There just has to…and I'm going to help her remember no matter what," Eren boldly stated.

Auruo quirked a brow, "Ah…aren't you piped."

Armin and Mikasa looked intently. "Eren…what do you plan to do?" asked Armin.

"Did she say something important to you that may have had your intentions wavered?" questioned Mikasa. Eren felt as if they were both intent detectives working on a case and he was the criminal. But…there's no way they'd look at him that way.

He shook that thought away and answered, "She didn't exactly change my opinion. What I plan on doing is…maybe talking to her a bit more, despite the higher ups trying to separate us. I'd possibly like to make less enemies." His look was now on the floor.

Maybe being friends with Annie made him feel more happy than being enemies, even though on the outside he wasn't supposed to. He never knew why he wanted to.

It felt better to have a good friend still be a good friend like in the past deep down…

* * *

><p><strong>Annie<strong>

She sat down, not wanting to go over it a 3rd time.

Why was it so hard for Michael to put a shirt on?

"I can't find one," he replied.

She patiently closed her eyes as if she were tired and crossed her arms, "Never mind. It's fine," she reconsidered in a soft voice.

His demeanor changed, "Really…?"

She got up and started walking to the rest of the group, "Just don't tell Jean or Connie."

Michael paused for a few moments, then followed alongside her, "…You're nice miss!"

_I'm not a good person, _she was about to say, but kept her mouth shut. She couldn't be that honest with only a _child_; Unless…if they were a child named Eren. She had to get positive reviews for her new all time job right? Then they'll probably reconsider about putting her with food helping.

When Annie and Michael got back over to the group, Jean and Connie's eyes had a tint of confusion, but didn't say anything. They wanted to get positive reviews as well.

One child, Rose, became surprised at Michael's appearance, "How come Michael gets to keep his lazy clothes?"

"He has special needs," Annie replies.

Michael giggled in triumph as Rose couldn't keep her persistent glare off him. She knew far well Michael Bon had no 'special needs'. He was the class clown almost nobody liked. It was going to stay that way.

"We're going to play a game Clover says you always play," Connie announced. "Something called Hide and…clap?"

"Yep," the shy girl, Clover, next to him clarified. Her long black hair went down to her bottom, and she pushed it in front of her curious penny brown eyes.

"I remember that game! We played it last week! Though…nobody wanted to be it, so we stopped," Michael piped.

"Explain," Jean said.

Michael happily continued, "It's like Hide and Seek, only there's no base and you can't move from your chosen spot. The seeker has to where a blindfold the whole time, and asks for 5 claps from the hiders, and after that, they can't ask for more, and have to find them blindly."

Connie nodded, trying to process all of it through his head. Hide in a place…don't move…blindfold…more challenge. Great and different. Though, he didn't want to be the seeker. "Not it," he started.

And right after that, small "not its" from the children along with giggling followed. It was all left to Jean and Annie.

"You guys are idiots to think I'd walk around not being able to see all day," Jean scoffed. "Not it." All eyes retreated to Annie, now the center of attention in the room.

It wasn't until 5 seconds passed, Annie responded with a bored voice, "…Fine." She would've added more emotion if she cared.

The kids snickered around her and quickly left their circle to go find a blindfold. Annie didn't move from her spot. She had to keep reminding herself she was doing this just to get out of it. She hopefully won't be here for the rest of her life. She had other things to think about, like her own family not here currently.

She's only been here for 2 hours, and this was entirely different in contrast to her childhood. She never really had extra play time with the rest of her siblings which saddened her, but that never stopped her from talking with them. All in all, she had some time with them, and then the rest (Majority) had to be with training.

Nobody ever knew she might've had a knack for being playful.

A random child walked up to her with a long red blind fold in their hands, and handed it to her, "Be sure to wrap it tight!"

Annie smoothed over the soft cloth in her hands for a few moments before looking up to Connie and Jean, "…What're you waiting for? Go hide," she ended bluntly.

The two paused for a few moments, surprised she'd actually go along so easily, then left the room with a couple of excited children. "Calm down!" she heard Jean yell, then it got quiet.

That was Annie's que. She took in a quiet sigh. _I went to the all killing dangerous Female Titan to….this_. she thought she could do other things useful right now, but maybe not being interrogated with questions to answers she didn't even remember was better for now. She wrapped the soft cloth around her eyes, and started to slowly spin around, counting to 30.

_27…28…29…30._

"Ready or not, here I come, " her blunt voice came out.

Immediately, she heard giggles to her left. This otta be the easiest game she played. She cautiously took 2 steps with one arm out. When she did, it already felt uncomfortably, not being able to know and all. This could be a trick. She could be tripped over for the fun of it.

"Clap," she ordered.

The sound of a quiet clap came from the hallway to her right. Without much hesitation, she went in that direction and immediately regretted it; she felt a wall. "You're not supposed to move from your chosen spot," she quietly yet rudely clarified.

"…I wasn't."

Her soft hand quickly went to the soft whisper.

**Slap.**

She recoiled from her nice attack, not caring one bit. Why? She already knew who it was. Nobody but the ultimate Jean Kirstein would cuss right after a slap like that. She took the red scarf off with relief just to look back up to a much disappointed Jean, and a giggling Connie in the corner with another child.

Jean rubbed his cheek, "I don't think slapping is a part of the game either…" Annie quietly walked away and would've said something if she cared. Her turn was finally over.

"Mr. Jean's it!" a little girl named Karie cried in the corner with a loose toothed smile.

The fun game carried on for quite a while. Everyone got a turn to be it with little complaints. Despite it meaning to be a child's game, the soldiers were taking at least some delight in it, including Annie. She was pleased with the record of slaps she's given. Every once in a while, she'd spare a silent small look of delight to the kids, and it succeeded to make it look like she wasn't a bad person. She herself could get creative too.

Hide and clap stopped after lunch time where there were disagreements about who should have what. However, in the end it proved to be alright thanks to Annie and her intimidation. She gave them the stare when they were so close to knocking her tray over, and having her use her loud voice and possibly her quick hands. But thank goodness she didn't, or else the children would've been scarred.

Jean and Connie also didn't mind the situations with Annie as time went on. They were actually extremely surprised at how good she was with the children. She was a bit cooperative, and they even caught her small hidden looks of delight she'd direct to the children (Specifically to Michael) to keep the environment comfortable. In their years in academy, they've known Annie wasn't so good with people. Now all of a sudden she's cooperative with _children_? Or growing to be?

Maybe this was a part of the change that happened to her "true self"? They didn't quite know. It really looked like it in their eyes, but she _could _be faking.

At the end of the day, they left with a bang, and Annie went back to being silent. The soldiers asked some questions, and she gave simple answers and chose not to elaborate. She wanted time to think to herself. Why was she having a better time there? Maybe the kids had some sort of work on her? Maybe because the environment was different in a way where she could be creative with things without being called out. It felt more…innocent. She knew none of her former comrades would get it.

And even though she knew it'd disappoint, she'd like to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>…<em>I…think I did something wrong…<em>

_Father…I want to come home._

_-Annie's Journal_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Sorry I took so long. I got Basketball now, and also Track is coming soon. I'm a healthy person, so I tend to do healthy things! ;)**

**I did this chapter to introduce the services that are part of her agreement. Yea, the **_**whole **_**chapter. I don't know if I should add more soldiers there…or maybe I should just keep it to Jean and Connie.**

**How'd you like it? Do you think some things could be different? Anything you'd want to happen later on? **

_Keep on reading… :3_


	4. Back on track

**(A/N): I updated! Hopefully not too late! :) Not to mention the words on this story look very high to me…what about you?**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Back on track.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The tall man had green eyes along with glasses. He had on a brown coat and his black brown hair went down to his shoulder blades. He also said he was a doctor…he was going to help us…<em>

_I wonder what happened to him._

_I wonder what his name was._

_-Annie's Journal_

* * *

><p>Before Annie knew it, her schedule tugged her 'Back on track'. She was back to the non innocent environment, and one of the most dangerous. She'd consider it more dangerous than possibly outside the wall because…well…they could do and put so many things into her. She got a little scared over the time she was here.<p>

Recurring nightmares affected her, and some of it was part of her memory. Despite Hanji asking if Annie remembered anything recently, she lied, and kept quiet. It was all her business, and some of it didn't really make sense. Was that tall man related to Eren? Almost every time she envisioned the tall man, she heard Yeager. She saw him try to reason with someone, or people, and….he was…frustrated? Annie had a thought he could be from her village, yet related to Eren at the same time. He was a shifter, and Eren didn't know….now that was something important.

Now what was hazy was how could she know the man? Did she see him while she was younger? Could her dad know about this tall man? Was he one of the reasons why she should've returned home? All of this nearly gave her a headache. _I miss you so much…_she quietly thought about her family, and the last time she saw them. The last time she saw them…it was almost hazy, but she still remembered, for they were too important to forget. Were they picked from their government? Did something bad happen to her family? That almost gave her a headache as well.

She had to go back home at all costs.

_Just you wait…it'll be okay because I'll come back…_

Today, Annie had to do something that annoyed her more than the time before the child care, though perhaps with a bit more suspicion. She had to…once again…work with that aggravating new captain of hers. They had to sort out their thoughts on the experiment with the Special Operation Squad (Levi). Hanji was so eager _**to do what she wanted**_. The thought almost made her shudder in small fear. She knew she should've gone to that wall…escaped, and…

Just thinking about _his _picture could make her break bark. She was still a bit angry at him, and almost hated him, but….but found she couldn't without any idea why. She wanted to so badly pound that trio. She _needed _to get the goal done, but they just had to_ stop _her. They just had to turn on her, as if those past memories were nothing but a past dream imaginary image.

Boy did Armin surprise her…

She shrugged her cape on, still a bit tired. Nobody had to ask, it was all over her face. She could sleep comfortably, but the thought of being touched and experimented on like that just kept…pecking at her along with some guilt. She murdered without even knowing...or possibly the reason why. She did know one thing though:

She did it all with mercy.

If only she escaped when no one noticed, and not kill anyone, or maybe if she did so while she was fighting Eren…or when Armin had suspected her…_damn it_. Her emotion never flowed with ease, and now it left her conflicted. It was never that simple anymore.

She sat alone on a table away from her squad mates, even though they tried to invite her in their conversation. She took small bites of her apple she snuck from the city while she was at the day care. It was better than the normal food she ate. She was happy she could at least keep an apple down. She needed to keep her energy up in order to fulfill her new goal…she still hated it here.

* * *

><p><strong>Levi<strong>

The Special Operations Squad sat normally at their meeting table, eating breakfast comfortably and talking with one another.

"This week's actually gone by great so far. We have our plans planned out, and all we need to do is make sure it's in trusted hands," Eld put, trying to enlighten moods.

"Guess you're right. We _are _having an expedition later, and I'm betting 50 it'll taste like shit," Auruo commented.

"Oh be quiet. It shouldn't be. Stop bringing down the mood," Petra scolded, and almost elbowed him.

"But it's true. Kird told me that Female Titan still has rebellious ways."

"And her captain said…Annie…was cooperative. We aren't going to proficiently trust her, but let's at least test her."

"She's got squad leader Hanji for that," Gunther corrected. "I wonder what she did to the girl…"

Levi put his tea down on the table, "It's not like she did much other than watch her. Other details we'll find out today. I wouldn't be surprised if her mind went to other things."

"So…does that mean squad leader Hanji didn't do any shots or tests on Annie?" Eren spoke.

There was a moment of silence before his captain spoke again, "Believe it or not, Annie _is_ still a **minor**. There's a 50/50 chance Hanji did it for her own curiosity, or she didn't just for Annie's innocence. There's a lot crappy glasses _could've _done."

Eren sat there almost disappointed. He could definitely see Hanji going over boundaries. There wasn't any jealousy in him at all, he just wondered if Hanji did anything, what _would _she do? He didn't particularly have good terms with Annie right now, but he still couldn't imagine her in fatigue with shots, scars, and bindings at her wrists and all over her body just for information she couldn't remember or worse. He just…couldn't.

"Any who," Gunther interrupted his thoughts, "We'll definitely find out more today."

Levi stood and put his cup away, "You're right. Be ready to head over to the room and clean after yourselves. I know _she'll _probably be here any minute now." The squad gathered their belongings and didn't need anything else to put away.

"And don't forget to wash those disgusting dishes," he added. "God knows what you did to them…"

* * *

><p><strong>Annie<strong>

**At the castle…**

"Alright, now that we're here, I'll have to go over expectations again…." Hanji piped. "I'm sure you know the basic guidelines. But I will have to clarify again-"she eyed Annie-"Do. Not. Talk. To. Them. About. Things. I. Don't. Know. Always notify you're captain first. If you do not, I already have punishments in set…be honest."

The squad nodded except for Annie, "Understood." Without another word, they trudged right on inside the building, and headed to the room with the big black board. Annie almost rolled her eyes at the thought of this. She was supposed to get away from experiments, not into them. She knew in order to maintain a peaceful (At least with less problems) life, she'd have to leave to her father.

She had to at all costs.

**(Timeskip after Levi and Hanji discussed the plan)**

The first time Levi and Hanji introduced what they were going to do, Annie already had an objection. It all didn't rock much with Annie, and there was a dangerous scouts looked questioning and a bit annoyed when she stated her…'condition'.

"I don't think riding on me would be a good idea. In my Titan form…it's not like I can clearly hear you and be like me when I'm human. I was trained to attack small humans when they looked dangerous," she tried to reason.

Levi looked annoyed, "It shouldn't be that hard. You wouldn't be wanting to come out with loose limbs would you?" _I wouldn't be the one with loose limbs if you did touch me…or if you possibly couldn't, bastard, _she almost retorted, but refrained.

"It's been ingrained in my mind since I was 8."

"Well whatever. You're gonna have to endure it. I'd like to test my Titans," Hanji clarified. When captains set goals for the inferiors, they always got their way. "Anyway, what this is mainly about is helping Eren with training." She drew 2 big figures on the board, "We're just gonna have you 2 transform, and you, Annie, will train Eren, and we'll find out other things." Her smile grew even wider.

"She's crazy…" Auruo murmured to Kird.

Kird could only nod along with Kirie, "That's why we love her."

Annie could only frown as she took in those words. Did they actually think she was perfect? Now, whenever the experiment was to take place, she was sure to aim at someone on purpose, just to prove her point. That otta get them thinking then. She wouldn't let her stupid captain-

She stopped when she felt eyes digging at her side. She wanted to ignore, but knew she couldn't just because she knew stupid Eren wouldn't stop, and would even ask a question in order to get his plan to work. So she turned around and asked in a low voice, "What do you need…?" Her glare and tone was passive.

"I just need to let you know you're not alone, I'll be there to focus on. Besides, this test is purely focused on endurance. I highly doubt they'd need to spring on us," Eren notified, not looking any happier. "I'll try to catch up and keep you busy."

He talks as if there's no problem. Annie frowned, _this boy…you're right. I might be focused on you the whole time getting in as many hits as I can, and when I'm done, I'll leave you barely breathing_. Her thoughts would purely be on having Eren fail. He could get the bitter taste like she did, only she couldn't have the choice to see her goal completed ever again.

But_ he_ can.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside, 25 minutes later<strong>

The 2 squads walked out to an open field and left their horses to the other soldiers that came with them from far away. They weren't near headquarters, but they were sure from that far, the smoke could be seen.

Dune scratched his head, "…Jeez captain, I hope this works."

"Are you doubting me?" she replied in a confused voice.

"No."

"Good." They then stopped and gathered in a circle. "Alright, I think we're all set. Everyone know which side they're going on?"

"Yes."

"Good." The squad members except for Eren and Annie descended, as well as the 2 captains. Eren had on a look of determination, whilst Annie just looked back with disapproval.

"Annie, Eren, do you have anything to say to each other before we start?"

Annie was looking down at the ground, and slowly shook her head. She was gonna kick his ass (While trying to stay in the limit). Eren shook his head as well. He talked to Annie as much as he could back at the castle (It's not like he got much out of her). "Alright! Levi will be up front, and I'll be in the back." She then disappeared along with Levi, leaving the 2 alone.

When the captains were at a sure distance with everyone else, Eren looked over to Annie, "Alright Annie…I expect you know all about this stuff." He took in a slight breath, "Let's go."

Before anything else could happen, Eren brung up his hand, along with Annie, and 2 lightning strikes ascended with a crashing boom in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Yea yea. This isn't as long as the other chapters, but oh well. This was just letting you guys know Annie's back on track. I'll try updating faster even though school and sports are in the way. But…this is the last week before break! I'm so excited for Christmas and more time to spend with art and writing! :D**

**So…tell me what'cha think of this chapter. **

_**Keep on reading… :3**_


End file.
